inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 029 (GO)
The Fated Confrontation! Kidokawa Seishuu!! ( の ！ ！！, Shukumei no taiketsu! Kidokawa Seishuu!) is the 29th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Raimon's next match is against the team they fought in last tournament; Kidokawa Seishuu. Unfortunately, this team is also under Fifth Sector's control. Ishido Shuuji meets up with the coach of Kidokawa Seishuu that was revealed to be none other than Afuro Terumi. Raimon's match against Kidokawa Seishuu starts and Raimon gets a hard time with the match against Kidokawa Seishuu. Plot Ishido Shuuji looked at the matches that have happened recently in the Holy Road tournament, and sees that Raimon is quickly approaching the finals. With this, another person arrives, and it is revealed to be none other than Afuro Terumi. Then, Raimon is shown to be practicing for their upcoming match. Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke start practicing for a new hissatsu, in which Kariya Masaki is helping them. So far, it still has failed. Shindou watches how Raimon has progressed and comments how far Raimon is now since Tenma joined. After practicing, Tenma asks Nishiki Ryouma what Italy's soccer was like. Though, Nishiki replies with an unclear answer, only stating the word 'Pasta' and then leaves. Aoi, Shinsuke and Tenma discuss about what 'Pasta' means while they are walking home. Tenma says that pasta looks like spaghetti and Aoi said that pasta's recipe is slightly different from spaghetti. She added that there are many types of pasta with different side dishes to add in to the point where she can't describe them all although she had already listed a bunch of examples. Then, Tenma made a conclusion that Italy's soccer is really like pasta in which there are so many and cannot be described by words. Kidou Yuuto then notices that Nishiki was practicing somewhere else and was surprised to see his training. Also, Kurumada Gouichi is also seen practicing before dawn, and is shown to be worried whether he will still be a regular in the next match. The next day, they announce that their next match is against Kidokawa Seishuu to which everyone is shocked. The others remember their last match against them and are worried on the upcoming match. Kidou said that after the match which team the opponent of Raimon was. When Kidou said Kidokawa Seishuu, everyone was surprised about their opponent and Hikaru didn't understand why. Tenma explained to Hikaru that Kidokawa Seishuu has won against Raimon last year. Then Shindou has a flasback about the match and about when he faced Kishibe in the match. Then, in Kidokawa Seishuu's club room, two brothers in the same team are seen fighting, and their captain is shown to be worried about the internal fights inside his team, since one of the brother's prefer playing 'real soccer', while the older brother preferred 'Fifth Sector's soccer' instead. Then, their captain met their coach while walking home. The next day, both teams met each other in the train, and Shindou sees the captain of the other team and is shown to be worried. Tenma sees that 'two' other members from the other team are shown to be arguing again. Then, after that, Kidou and Haruna are shocked to see Aphrodi as Kidokawa Seishuu's coach to which Kidou assumes he is a member of the Fifth Sector. Kurumada is shown to be worried if he's still a regular in the team, and he was glad to hear his name, but instead, Amagi is the one shown to be sad not being a regular. The match starts and Kidokawa Seishuu is shown to be faster and easily steals the ball from Raimon. They pass it to their forward, Taki Sousuke, and as he was about to shoot but suddenly a huge wave appeared out of nowhere. He was shocked along with all of the other members to see it. Major events *Tenma and Shinsuke are training on Dokkan Jump. *The third match of the Holy Road started. *Afuro Terumi reappeared in GO as the coach of Kidokawa Seishuu. *The Water World Stadium appeared too in the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu, and made a pitch-down. Debut Characters *'Afuro Terumi' (GO debut) Teams *'Kidokawa Seishuu (GO)' Proverb Terumi Win and you'll be able to see the path you should continue on! Gallery Hikaru Stealing The Ball GO 29 HQ.png|Hikaru stealing the ball after listening to Amagi. Shinsuke And Tenma Trying Dokkan Jump GO 29 HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke trying Dokkan Jump. Shindou Talking To Kirino About Raimon GO 29 HQ.png|Shindou talking to Kirino about Raimon. Aoi Talking About Pasta GO 29 HQ.png|Aoi talking about pasta. Nishiki training GO 29 HQ.PNG|Nishiki training in the evening. Everyone Surprised About Their Next Opponent GO 29 HQ.png|Everyone surprised about their next opponent. Raimon Surprised GO 29 HQ.png|Raimon surprised about what Ichino and Aoyama said. The Stadium Blocking Sosuke's Shoot GO 29 HQ.png|The stadium is blocking when Sousuke wants to shoot. Both Teams Surprised About The Stadium GO 29 HQ.png|Both teams surprised about the stadium. Navigation